stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Natsios
Andrew S. Natsios (born September 22, 1949) is an American civil servant who has served in a number of Massachusetts and high level federal government positions. From 2001 to 2005 he served as Administrator of the U.S. Agency for International Development (USAID), and was appointed as Special Coordinator for International Disaster Assistance and Special Humanitarian Coordinator for Sudan. In December 2005, Natsios announced his resignation from USAID to join the faculty of the Edmund A. Walsh School of Foreign Service of Georgetown University in January 2006. He was the Special Envoy to Sudan, focusing specifically on Darfur, from 2006 until his retirement in 2007 Natsios is the author of numerous articles on foreign policy and humanitarian emergencies, as well as the author of two books: U.S. Foreign Policy and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (Center for Strategic and International Studies, 1997), and The Great North Korean Famine (U.S. Institute of Peace, 2001). He currently serves as Co-Chair of the U.S. Committee for Human Rights in North Korea. Education Natsios received his undergraduate degree from Georgetown University and his Master in Public Administration at the John F. Kennedy School of Government at Harvard. Career Andrew Natsios is a veteran and served in the United States Army Reserve. Natsios served in the Massachusetts House of Representatives from 1975 to 1987. He also was chairman of the Massachusetts Republican State Committee for seven years. From 1987 to 1989, he was executive director of the Northeast Public Power Association in Milford, Massachusetts. In 1986, Natsios introduced legislation to repeal the Massachusetts Teachers' Oath, a product of the 1930s that remained law in the Commonwealth even after the Supreme Judicial Court invalidated the law in 1967. The legislation passed without opposition. He was director of the Office of Foreign Disaster Assistance at USAID from 1989 to 1991 and assistant administrator for the Bureau for Food and Humanitarian Assistance (now the Bureau of Democracy, Conflict and Humanitarian Assistance) from 1991 to January 1993. A 23-year veteran of the U.S. Army Reserves, Natsios retired in 1995 with the rank of lieutenant colonel after having served in the Gulf War. From 1993 to 1998, Natsios was vice president of World Vision U.S. He was secretary for administration and finance for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts from March 1999 to April 2000. And he was chairman and chief executive officer of the Massachusetts Turnpike Authority from April 2000 to March 2001, where he took over responsibility for managing Boston's controversial Big Dig. In May 2001, he was sworn in as the administrator of the United States Agency for International Development (USAID). Natsios resigned from USAID on January 14, 2006. President Bush appointed him Special Envoy for Darfur in 2006. He retired as special envoy in 2007 when Rich Williamson was appointed as the new special envoy to Sudan Along with a number of other notable Greek Americans, Natsios is a member of the advisory board of The Next Generation Initiative, a leadership program aimed at getting students involved in public affairs. Family A native of Holliston, Massachusetts, Natsios and his wife, Elizabeth, have three children: Emily, Alexander, and Philip. See also References External links * USAID bio * Official Website of the United States Agency for International Development * Natsios and the Big Dig Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:People from Holliston, Massachusetts Category:Massachusetts Republicans Category:Members of the Massachusetts House of Representatives Category:People of the United States Agency for International Development Category:American civil servants Category:Georgetown University alumni Category:John F. Kennedy School of Government alumni Category:Georgetown University faculty Category:Eastern Orthodox Christians from the United States Category:United States Army officers Category:State cabinet secretaries of Massachusetts Category:Massachusetts Republican Party chairs